Abused & Confused
by Monet00
Summary: Samantha is trapped in an abusive relationship. She has a lot of support from the gang, but will that be enough? Will she escape him or will she fall into another one of his traps. WARNING- a lot of details about the abuse and 1 sexually explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

I walked into my house after Hayley dropped me off at the usual time. I wasn't expecting for Declan to be here, but then again he always liked to surprise me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked confused

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you got home alright," Declan explained

"How'd you get in here?" I wondered

"It was easy, the window," Declan said

"Oh right," I said in a sad voice

I met Declan a few months after Jack moved away. He was so sweet and mysterious, and he came up to me, but being the sarcastic person that I am, I thought I ran him off, until the next day. He was so sweet in the beginning, then he turned so controlling and violent. I can't tell Brooke because she'd tell Lucas and Nathan and then they'd try to kill him. I loved him, he was the only person I could talk to.

"So do you want me…" Declan said but was interrupted

Brooke began to open the door but was shocked to see Declan, and had wondered how long he'd been there.

"Sam, I got you this really cool outf…" Brooke stopped when she noticed Declan

"Hi Ms. Davis," Declan always said so "sweetly"

"Hi Declan, may I ask what you're doing here," Brooke said with a look on her face

"Sorry, just came to make sure Sam was alright getting home," Declan explained

"Oh I thought Hayley dropped you off like 10 minutes ago, I don't see a car parked and it takes more than 15 minutes to walk here," Brooke said

"Yeah, I was already here when Sam arrived," Declan said and turned towards Sam. "Look call me as soon as possible, we need to talk."

I had flinched when he began to talked and Brooke caught onto it, but didn't mention it while he was there. Declan closed the door moments later and I released a huge sigh.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked in a concerned voice

"What do you mean?" I said in a confused voice

"Well he's been around the house and calling you like every five minutes, and you flinched when he spoke to you," Brooke explained without pausing

"Oh its nothing, its jjust the way he is," I explained making excuses

Brooke didn't want to press the subject anymore. I went into my room and laid down my bag and jacket. I headed to the bathroom.

"Sam, where are you going?" Brooke asked

"To the bathroom to take a quick shower," I explained

"You've been taking a lot of showers, are you alright?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, you can never be too clean," I reminded her

As I took off my clothes, I turned to the mirror and saw all the bruises Declan had given me. It wasn't as bad in the beginning, but now, my body was covered with bruises and scratches from when I held up a fight. Then I heard Brooke at the door, I quickly grabbed a robe before she entered.

"Sam, what do you want for dinner?" Brooke yelled

"Nothing, not really hungry," I said

I got out of the shower 20 minutes later, it seemed like the longer I took showers, it washed away all my problems, until I did something wrong.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey wait up," Declan yelled down the hall. "I tried calling you like 10 times last night."

"Yeah I'm sorry, I fell asleep," I explained. Declan had led me into a deserted classroom, and I knew what was coming.

"So you stood me up to sleep!" He yelled

"I'm sorry, please don't," I pleaded

"No, you bought this on yourself," He explained

SMACK. I felt it hard as I crashed to the floor, feeling nothing but pain to the right side of my face. He began to kick me and much me in my stomach. He stopped.

Hayley had heard the screams since her room was next door and had peaked inside to find us fighting.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Hayley demanded

"Nothing we're just practicing for a play," I covered

"Oh, okay, well continue," she said, not noticing my face

When she left, he kneeled down to me.

"I'm so sorry Sam, you just make me so mad," Declan cried

"I'm sorry," I said

10 minutes until first period. I ran into the bathroom and locked it behind me. I noticed my face was worse than I thought. It had been bloody and bruised. The day seemed to go by faster until it was last period. This time I would have to face her with my face in such bad condition. I don't own any "make-up", so I couldn't do much to hide it.

"Hey can you wait after class Samantha," Hayley requested

At the end of class, I walked slowly with my head down and my shades on. The shades couldn't hide the busted lip, but it did hide the newly growing black eye.

"What's wrong with you Sam," Hayley said with a concerned voice

"Nothing," I responded

"Oh is that so, first you're arguing with your boyfriend and now you won't participate in my class," Hayley rambled.

"I told you it was for a play," I lied

"Cut the bull crap Sam, we both know there's no play and you aren't the play type," Hayley said. "Now tell me what's really going on, and take off those ridiculous glasses."

Hayley reached for the glasses as I tried to block her. She managed to pull them off, but stood in shock to what she saw. She drove me home immediately and called Brooke and Peyton to meet her at the house in 10 minutes. We arrived to the house, and Brooke and Peyton arrived as we parked. I tried to run to my room, but Brooke stopped me.

"Hold on missy," Brooke said and I halted my movement. "What is it I hear your face is bruised."

I turned around to see Brooke, Julian, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas standing there with Jamie in tow.

"Take off you glasses," Hayley demanded

I stopped for a few moments until Brooke said

"Do what Hayley said now"

I pulled them off in slow motion, but when they saw my face, it was worse than I expected

"Jamie get out of here," Nathan requested and took Jamie into the next room with Lucas and Julian realizing it was a conversation for girls

"Who did this to you Sam?" Brooke asked

"No one, I ran into a door," I lied with a bad excuse

"Oh save it, I know who did it," Hayley released

"Who?" Brooke demanded

"It was her boyfriend Declan," Hayley said

"No that's not true, he never did this, he would never, you have to believe me Brooke," I said

"Then who?" Peyton asked

"I can't tell you," I replied

"Then we have no choi…" Brooke was interrupted by a door bell

Brooke moved to the door and opened it to an unexpecting person.

"Declan what are you doing here?" I asked knowing what they were going to say

"I just came by to take care of those bruises," He said

"Excuse me Declan, but we have this under control," Hayley said

"Oh, Mrs. Scott I didn't realize you were here," Declan responded with urgency in his voice

"No its alright, I need to talk to you alone anyway," I said trying to break the silence

Declan came through the door and opened his kit to start working on Sam's face.

"Looks like you've been doing this a long time," Brooke commented

"Yeah, Sam's really clumsy," Declan laughed

"I was talking about your ability to use the first aid," Brooke added and Declan stood in shock as he knew he has just incriminated himself.

"Well Declan's right I have been clumsy lately, I have bruises up and down from those stairs at school," I said hinting to Brooke of an incident with the stairs

"All done babe," Declan sighed

"Hmmm," Peyton released and everyone turned heads

"So where were we?" Declan asked

"Right I need to talk to you about the play," I said

"What play?" Brooke asked in confusion

"I forgot to tell you, I heard these to arguing this morning and desks falling, and Sammy here on the floor. They said they were acting out a play," Hayley said sarcastically

"So you guys are in a play?" Peyton asked suspiciously

"Yeah for our own amusement," I said

"Since when is domestic violence amusing," Brooke said

"It's not amusing, but it is justified," Declan explain making everyone's head turn and I nudged him on the arm

"How so?" Brooke asked angrily

"Well sometimes a man can't control himself. The woman just gets him so mad that he loses all control. It's not entirely the man's fault especially when the woman is flirting with other guys at lunch," he sounded more angrily and I flinched

"So you think it's right to hit a woman because of something she says or does?" Brooke asked getting more heated

"Well sorry to intrude on this debate, but Declan and I really need to talk," I said and walked him to my room.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Why would you say that it's right to hit a woman in front of all women?" Sam asked

"Well I'm sorry," Declan said in a remorseful voice

"Man you have really messed things up, they already thought you hit me," Sam slipped

"What!" Declan yelled making Brooke, Peyton and Hayley jump

"Keep your voice down, Hayley told them she thought it was you since our fight earlier," I explained

"If you wouldn't have made me so angry, this would have never happened," Declan said before storming out. He opened the door and I followed.

"Wait Declan, I didn't mean for this to happen," Sam yelled and pulled on his shoulder. He pulled away and Brooke, Peyton and Hayley were watching.

"Get the hell off of me!" He said so angrily, pushing me off of him, but Sam latched back on. He doesn't like it when people pull on him because it reminded him of when his dad used to hit him.

"SMACK" is all everyone heard before they jumped up. He hit people as a defense mechanism when they held or touched them. Sam fell to the ground and everyone else jumped up.

"Whoa what the hell," Brooke said as she made her way to Sam

"W-wwwhat was that for," Sam asked Declan

"Oh my god, I-iii'm so sorry Sam, I didn't mean to," Declan cried trying to bend down to Sam

"You stay away from my daughter," Brooke yelled and Lucas and Nathan entered

"No!" Sam yelled. "You can't leave me Declan." Everyone looked in shock as she called out for him, the boy who had just hit her.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm so sorry. It's just that you made me so mad, why do you make me so mad?" Declan cried in her arms as everyone looked angry and confused.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have grabbed you," Sam explained

They cried in each other's arms until Brooke broke it up and threw Declan out. Sam had run to her room. She had begun to get undressed to take a shower. She often took showers when she felt dirty, which is after a fight with Declan. Brooke barged into her room to see her body covered with bruises and she knew that this hadn't been the first time.

"Wwwhat are you doing in here Brooke," Sam asked

"I was coming to check on you, how'd you get those bruises?" Brooke asked knowingly who did it

"Look I don't want to talk to you anymore, just stay out of my life," Sam said

"No who did this to you?" Brooke asked again this time louder making Hayley and Peyton rush to the room door. They to saw the bruises that covered her body from head to toe.

"Oh my god Sam, what happened to you?" Peyton said in shock

"Why don't you all just leave me alone!" Sam yelled now putting her robe on feeling violated as the night she did with Declan.

They all left Sam's room to regroup while she took a shower.

"Did you see her body," Peyton pointed out

"Yes, it looks like this has been going on for a while," Hayley responded while Brooke sat there in shock on the couch

"So how do we separate them?" Brooke asked

"We don't, they have to separate themselves, sooner or later Sam is going to realize that she deserves better," Hayley said

"Well we can't just do nothing," Brooke said

"Well if we try to break them up, it could push them closer giving him the upper hand from what I see, his attacks are getting more violent," Hayley said

"Did you see him come to the house the other day?"Brooke asked

"No he hasn't come to the house when I drop Sam off," Hayley said

"Well they were both here not too long after you dropped Sam off, how'd he get in," Brooke wondered

"My window," Sam said from a distance

"It was open?" Brooke asked

"Yes, I always have to leave it open," Sam explained

"Why?" Peyton asked

"Because Declan wants it open in case I'm asleep and I can't hear him, he comes in by himself," Sam explained

"Honey why didn't you tell me?" Brooke said apologetically

"I was scared, everytime I said or did something wrong, there he was yelling or hitting me the next day. If I don't answer my phone, its even worse or if I…" Sam paused thinking about what she was going to say

"If you what?" Hayley pressured

"If I didn't have sex with him," Sam mumbled and everyone looked shocked most of all Brooke looked hurt and helpless

"I'm so sorry honey, but we're going to help you now," Peyton said. "But for now, Lucas and I have to get home."

"As do I," Hayley added.

Ten minutes passed and everyone was cleared out the house.

"So do you want to talk now?" Brooke asked

"Yes


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke's POV

As my daughter explained to me everything she'd been going through these past months, I began to wonder why I had not picked up on it. She would wear long sleeve shirts even when it was hot, she would flinch when I would reach for something, she had also been having nightmares. All the signs were there but I'd been oblivious.

"Honey, I know that you were scared, but you have me, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and not to mention Jaime," I said

Sam laughed as tears were streaming down her eyes. She'd been in so much pain for so long, all I wanted to do was hold her.

"We have to go to the police," I suggested

"NO!" Sam shot back a little to quickly

"What, after what he did and has done, we're going," I told her

"Please, I don't want to get him into trouble, his dad would kill him," Sam cried

"I don't care either way, he's going to die at my hands or his dad's, your choice," I said

"I'm not going and you can't force me to," Sam said angrily

We argued for a couple of minutes more until I finally caved. Peyton and the gang left minutes after that and I tucked her into bed. My body was drained of its energy and the next thing I knew I was laid across my bed, unable to move the covers, until I heard Sam screaming in her sleep. I rushed over to her room as soon as I could.

"Please don't hurt me Declan, I'm sorry I'll be a good girl," Sam cried

I was heartbroken over her words and how he would manipulate her. "Honey, Sam wake up you're having a nightmare."

I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't budge, so I just listened to her, if that was the only way to deal with her problems, then I was going to let her.

"Please, please, I don't want to. Ahhhhhhh," Sam screams before jolting up, probably giving her a headache

"Sam are you alright?" I ask already knowing the answer

"Yeah, just a nightmare, how'd you get here so quickly?" Sam asked

"About 10 minutes, you were talking in your sleep," I explained. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, what did I say in my dream?" Sam asked

"You said _please don't hurt me Declan, I'm sorry I'll be a good girl _and _please, please, I don't want to _and then you screamed," I said

"Oh," Sam said as if she were embarrassed

"So what did he do to you when you screamed?" I asked demandingly

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Sam hissed

"Well, now that you're awake, we are," I said motioning her towards the kitchen. I made tea as she sat down in the stool.

"So tell me, what was going on in this dream, and don't leave anything out," I told her

"Well, I flashed back to a month ago when you were at work late. I was doing my English homework, when I heard a tap on my window. I opened it knowing it was him. We watched a movie, and then he motioned towards me to kiss me. I flinched and got up. He asked me why I was being so distant and I told him it was because I was afraid he was going to hit me. He got angry, as I knew he would and slapped me. I tried to leave my room, but he grabbed a hold of me and threw me to the ground. I told him that I would be a good girl and did anything he asked. He laughed and told me that I was suppose to do that without him hitting me. I cried because I knew that all he wanted was sex. He climbed on top of me on the ground and I tried to tell him that I wasn't in the mood, but he wouldn't budge. He had become a lot stronger since I'd met him and it was harder to push him off. I cried for someone to help me, but no one came. Before I knew it, my bra was torn and my pants were off. I asked him if he had protection, but he didn't answer because he never used it before. I tried to push him away, but…" Sam paused

"But what Sam," I tried to finish

"But he was inside already and it hurt a lot, last time he did it, he left me bleeding for minutes," Sam cried

"Did you at least go see a doctor?" I asked

"No, I couldn't because if he found out, he would get angry and think that the doctor found out what he was doing to me," Sam explained

"Was this the only time he tried this," I asked

Sam hadn't answered for a while.

"No, but it was my fault, I would tease him a lot and I shouldn't have," Sam cried and walked towards her me

"Honey, it's not your fault," I explained to her

"In the beginning, he was so sweet and gentle and it felt good to be near him intimately, but he got more aggressive and wanted to do things," Sam sobbed and I could barely hear a word she said

"What type of things?" I asked and felt Sam trying to move away

"Well he would make me dress up in these clothes and put me in these weird positions that were so uncomfortable," Sam explained making the conversation more awkward.

"Oh, sorry I asked," I said

"No it's okay," Sam said looking away

I went back into my room, and Sam followed, we cuddled for the most of the night trying to get as much sleep as possible. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday, which meant that we could spend the next day detoxing. I woke up the next morning, and I could see all the bruises that bastard had given her. She wasn't wearing a sweater, nor make up. I watched her sleep, and it took me back to the time when I first brought her to my house. She was so shy, and when I saw her sleeping, she looked so innocent and peaceful. Then saw her rustling back and forth through the covers. She woke up and I couldn't help but daze into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm making breakfast, what do you want?" I asked

"Pancakes," Sam said in a chipper voice until she noticed that she didn't have anything to cover what Declan had done to her. She jumped out of her bed and ran into her room and I followed.

"Sam honey are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah mom, I just need a minute," Sam replied, and I knew she went to her room to cover the bruises and marks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

I saw the time on the clock and I'd remembered that I texted Declan to meet me in my room in the morning. As I rushed into my room, I noticed that he was sitting in my chair and upset.

"Sam honey are you okay?" My mom asked

"Yeah I just need a minute," I replied making sure that she'd left

"What took you so long?" Declan demanded

"I just woke up, I had nightmares," I explained

"Oh, I'm really sorry about yesterday," he said

"I know, its okay babe," I said

"No, it's not and I keep hurting you, I just can't control myself," Declan said trying to whisper

"But it was my fault, I shouldn't have grabbed you, I know it's because of your dad," I tried to reason with him

"Yeah, but I want to repair our relationship, I think we should go to couple's therapy, and I should try to get help with my anger issues," Declan said

"Okay, but I don't think I'm allowed to see you anymore," I tried to say before he cut me off

"WHAT!" Declan yelled loud enough for Brooke to hear

"Is everything alright in there Sam?" Brooke asked again

"Yeah," I said

"I heard voices, is anyone in there with you?" Brooke asked and she was onto me

"No, I'm just trying to get dressed," I explained

"Okay," Brooke responded and I thought she'd gone away, but then I heard the door opening and before I knew it she was inside my room and could see Declan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke yelled at Declan

"I came to talk to Sam to clear things up," Declan explained sympathetically

"Oh, after you give her the black eye, or the busted lip, or the bloody nose, then you want to talk rationally, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Brooke yelled and grabbed him.

She should've known better to grab him, the proof was on my face, and there before anyone could say or do anything, Brooke was on the floor. Declan had slapped her and balled up into the corner. The last time he'd tried that with his dad, he ended up in the hospital. Everyone knew not to grab him, even if it was for something important. I helped Brooke up, and then she stood shocked by the fear on Declan's face. He was paralyzed in the mind of a child. For that moment, he was a child defenseless against the beating from his father.

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke asked

"He's having a flashback," I tried to tell her since I'd known from experience

"Of what?" Brooke asked

"When he tried to protect himself from his dad," I said agitated

"What'd his dad do to him?" Brooke said still wearing the puzzled look

"His dad beat him a lot, and one time, Declan tried to stand up for himself, he punched his dad in the face, and then ran to his room to hide in the closet. His dad followed him, and he ended up in the hospital," I said and then motioned towards Declan who was still clammed in the corner, crying and shaking back and forth. "Declan, it's me Sam."

"Sssam," Declan cried

"Yeah, I'm right here," I explained and tried to pull him off the floor

"No, please don't hurt me dad," he cried out pushing my arms away

Brooke stood in shock of what his father had done to make him so scared and frightened to come out of that position. She now understood him and everything he's been through, and no matter how mad she was at him for hurting me, she was even more sympathetic to his situation. It took Declan 10 minutes to open up again.

"I'm so sorry," Declan cried out to my mom

'No sweetie, it's alright, I just need you to calm down for me," Brooke said

She watched as I held Declan in my arms on the floor. We took him into the living room to sit him down until the doorbell rang. Brooke opened the door, while Declan and I were laid out on the couch and me caressing his hair.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Peyton demanded for answers

"Come outside for a minute," Brooke gestured and I could still hear from a distance

"I found that he was in Sam's room, and I told him to get out. I grabbed him by the arm, to drag him out myself, when he flinched and slapped me. It happened so quick, but when Sam helped me up, I saw him cuddled in the corner of her bedroom. He looked so scared and innocent, and I found out that his dad put him in the hospital, when he tried to fight back," Brooke explained without pauses

"Wow," Peyton stood in shock

"P. Sawyer, what am I going to do? I mean he hit Sam, and I hate him for that, but I see where he gets it from and I don't know how to help them. For all I know, if they stay together, the attacks could probably kill Sam, if he doesn't get help, or his dad might kill him first," Brooke rambled

"I don't know B. Davis, but it sounds to me like you need help," Peyton pointing out the obvious

"I know that's why I'm asking you, what should I do," Brooke said

They entered the house and realized that Declan was back to normal, at least the good normal.

"I see you're okay," Brooke pointed out

"Yes, I'm so sorry Ms. Davis, I didn't me-" Declan was cut off by his cell phone

"Yeah, I'm over my friend's house. But I can't today. I'll be there as soon as I can." Declan said over the phone.

"Who was that," I asked

"My dad, so I really have to go, or you know what'll happen," Declan said before trying to run off, but was stopped by my mom.

"Hey where are you going?" My mom asked

"I have to go, my dad is waiting," Declan said in a hurry

"Can't you be a little late, we have to talk," Brooke added

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis for all the trouble, but I really have to go before I get into trouble. Sam remember what we talked about…I was serious, I want to change for you," Declan said sweetly before exiting the house.

"What did you guys talk about?" Peyton asked

"He thinks we should go to couples therapy and he'll go to anger management classes to get help, especially after what happened yesterday," I explained noticing that they were focusing on the bruises that I forgot to cover up. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Oh Sam, I know that you love him, but look at what he's done to you," Brooke said about to break into tears. Then she motioned me to the mirror inside my room. As I looked in the mirror, I could see the marks done at the hands of Declan. I hated my body and what he'd done to me, but I wasn't going to give up on him. That's when I felt Brooke taking off my shirt to see the rest of the marks herself.

"Ohh sweetie," Brooke gasped in horror

I guess she'd seen the huge burn mark on my back and the scratches. Then she quickly transitioned her face towards the mirror, where she noticed a fist mark on my stomach.

"When did this happen, it looks new," Brooke said and I knew she wasn't stupid enough for me to say a while ago

"Two weeks ago," I said looking away from my hideous body, most of these marks were new

"Why'd he do it?" Brooke asked and I tried to walk away to avoid the question, but she blocked the doorway

"Because…" I couldn't finish

"Because what Sam, you can tell me anything," Brooke pressed

"Because I'm pregnant!" I screamed out

"You're what?' Brooke stammered

"I'm pregnant, remember the incident I told you about a month ago," I said and Brooke nodded. "Well I told you that he didn't use protection, and when I told him 2 weeks ago, he exploded. He told me that I needed to get an abortion." I cried

"It's okay honey, did you get an abortion?" Brooke wondered

"No, I had, I had a miscarriage, the impact of the hit was too much on the baby," I said crying louder

"Did you go to the hospital?" Brooke with more questions than answers

"No, I couldn't," I said

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to know, I knew the insurance company would call you and then the police, once the doctors saw the bruises," I explained

"Well, I'm taking you right now, because it can be very dangerous," Brooke said

We got dressed and headed to the car, when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell to the ground and tossed and turned. The pain was getting worse, and then I gasped for air. Brooke had rushed to my side and called for an ambulance.

"Brooke… I-I can't breathe," I said with my last breaths

In that moment, everything went to black. I woke up in a hospital bed.

"Mom, where am I?" I asked frightened

"You're in the hospital, baby get some rest," Brooke suggested

"No, what happened?" I demanded

"You had a heart attack Sam, they said it was due to the stress of the pregnancy, then the miscarriage and then the beatings," Brooke explained

"Oh okay," I said blankly without emotion

"Aren't you the least bit sad about the miscarriage," Brooke added

"No, its not the fir-" I stopped before I said anything damaging

"What were you going to say?" Brooke asked

"Nothing, just forget about it," I said

"No answer me," Brooke yelled

"It's not the first time I had a miscarriage!" I yelled


	4. Chapter 4

**Brooke POV**

I can't believe that my daughter has had a miscarriage, but to find out that this is not the first one is beyond my world. I thought I knew her best and now I find out I know nothing. My thoughts were interrupted by a doctor

"Hello, Ms. Davis and Samantha," the doctor says

"Hi," Sam says in a raspy voice trying to recover from the recent secret exposed

"So what's the news doc?" I ask impatiently

"Well Sam, your body has been through a lot and I'm going to recommend that you take at least a week off from school once you're discharged. First the miscarriage, how was that caused?" the doctor asks

"I was punched in my stomach," Sam mumbles and looks out the window

"Okay, the trauma was very severe and you should've came to the hospital to get yourself checked, because miscarriages create problems in the future. Also, the heart attack was very minor and is uncommon in teens, so we had run tests to see what caused it. Have you been really stressed out lately?"

"Um, yes," Sam replies

"That put a stress on your heart, but also you have to start eating more because you are underweight for your height which was another factor in the miscarriage. We noticed electrolyte imbalance, do you think there are any problems with the way you look?" the doctor asks

"No I think I look fine," Sam responds

"Okay that'll be all, and Ms. Davis may I have a word with you?" the doctor asks

"Sure, no problem," Brooke replies as the doctor takes her out into the hall to discuss precautions Sam has to take once she's released. Afterwards, Brooke walks to the Café to get some food, finding the vending machine unhealthy as it was appealing while she was awaiting news on Sam's condition.

**Third Person POV**

Sam had drifted into a nice nap, but was awaken by the door opening, but kept her eyes closed because she thought it was Brooke.

"Hey, I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I came back to surprise you when I found out you were in the hospital," Jack said

"Jack you're here!" Sam yelled

"Yes, I am," he smiled

"Wow it took for me to have a heart attack for you to come back, shame on you," Sam teased

"Sorry, so what's been going on lately?" He asked

"Long story, but basically most of my skeletons are turning into live Halloween nightmares every day," Sam explained

"Oh doesn't sound too good," Jack replies

"No, but to lighten the mood, how have things been with you?" Sam asked

"They've been really good," Jack said

"So how long are you in town for?" Sam asked

"Well not for long, maybe the weekend, but my mom said I get to spend the summer with you," Jack says with a huge smile, but Sam couldn't force herself to smile as she thought how Declan would react if he knew Jack, the love of her life, was back in town and ready to spend the summer with her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking how long since I've seen you or talked to you," Sam said sadly

"Too long, but I'm glad we left off on a good note last time I was in town," Jack laughed

"Me too," Sam said

"So you want to pick up where we left off," Jack smirked, leaning towards Sam, who immediately backed away

"Jack I can't," Sam says

"Why not?" Jack asks confused

"Because I have a boyfriend," Sam replies

"Ohhh," Jack said a little surprised. He thought _my Sam has a boyfriend and didn't tell me._ At that point Brooke had walked back into the room and gasped at the sight before her. Jack and Sam together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brook POV**

This is the best sight I could've seen. Jack and Sam back together. It was better than seeing Declan with my baby. Wait did I just see Jack here; he's suppose to be in Charlotte with his parents.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I ask

"Visiting my friend after her heart attack," he answers

"I know that, but what are you in Tree Hill, you live in Charlotte," I say

"Yeah I know, my mom let me come up here for the weekend to check in with my best friend," he says

"Oh okay, I'll leave you two. I'm going out to grab something to eat, any preferences?" I ask

"Chili cheese fries and 2 burgers," they say in unison

"Okay, nice to see you two back together, don't get into trouble," I smile and head to the parking lot

**Sam POV**

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours," Jacks says

"Well he's sweet and adorable, dark and mysterious," I say

"Cool, sounds like every girls' dream guy," he says emotionless

"Yeah he's something," I say while rolling my eyes

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick," he says and gets up to leave

**Jack POV**

I can't believe she has a boyfriend and didn't even tell me. Why did I have to wait so long to see her, why didn't I call? I walk over to the nurses' station to ask where the bathroom is when I overhear a few of them discussing Sam.

"Yeah I can't believe she won't press charges," one says

"Yeah me either, I say the guy who did this to her deserves to be punished," another says

"Did you see all those bruises?" another asks

"Yeah, he did a number on her and some of them were old, so it might have been going on for a while," another responds

"Excuse me ma'am, who are you guys discussing?" I asked curiously

"A patient by the name of Samantha Walker," she answers

"What happened to her, I'm her best friend and we've been separated for a while," I say

"Well apparently she has a bunch of bruises and cuts and even a burn mark. She had a miscarriage 2 weeks ago. I think it's been going on for a while since most of the bruises are old and new," she says

"Okay, thanks," I say trying to hold back my rage. I go to Sam's room to ask her for the truth

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say angrily

"Tell you what?" she asks

"That your boyfriend is a little bitch who deserves to get the crap beaten out of him," I yell

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says

"Oh so you don't know how you got all those bruises on you and the busted lip and the burn mark, and what about the miscarriage?" I ask

**Brook POV**

As I was walking back to the room I could hear yelling between Jack and Sam

"Oh so you don't know how you got all those bruises on you and the busted lip and burn mark, and what about the miscarriage?" he asks

"Who told you about the burn mark and miscarriage?" she asks

"That doesn't matter, but what does matter is that he's gonna get what coming to him very soon," Jack says

"What are you going to do to him," she cries

"Nothing he didn't do to you, why didn't you tell me this was going on?" he asks

"Please don't hurt him!" Sam yells and I rush into the room

"What's going on?" I ask

"Nothing," Jack says venomously

"It didn't sound like nothing and why is my daughter crying?" I ask

"I'm leaving to take care of some things, I'll see you later Sam," Jack says a little calmer

"No please don't hurt him Jack, PLEASE!" she yells while he exits

"What's going on baby?" I ask

"He's going to beat up Declan," she cries

**Jack POV**

I can't wait to get my hands on that punk. I can't believe that he would do that to Sam, _my Sam._ I try to call my old buddy from school.

"Hey, what's up bro?" he asks

"Nothing, but I need a favor to ask," I say

"Sure what's up," he says

"Do you know who Sam's boyfriend is?" I ask nervously

"Yeah his name is Declan," he answers

"Do you know where he is or where he lives?" I ask

"Yeah he lives on the 23 Olive Street," he says and I knew exactly where it was

I rush to get to his place and thankfully I see a car parked. I knock on the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" a guy says

"Yeah I'm looking for Declan," I say

"Do you know him?" he asks

"No, I'm here for a mutual friend," I say

"And who would that be?" he asks 

"Samantha Walker," I reply

"Oh in that case I'm Declan," he says and I punch him square in the face. He falls back onto the floor and I get on top of him and continue punching him in a blind rage

"You motherfucker, how could you do that to her? She ended up in the hospital because of you and now you're gonna end up in the hospital because of me!" I yell before I pick up his head and slam it against the floor.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" the operator asks

"I need an ambulance to 23 Olive Street in Tree Hill," I say

"What happened?" she asked

"I beat a guy up really bad and he needs medical attention," I say

"Help is on the way," she says and we are disconnected

Instead of waiting around, I head back to the hospital and write a note to the police that I'll be there by the name of Jack Daniels. I park my car in the garage and head up to the room where Brooke is talking to Sam.

"Oh my God Jack, what did you do?" Sam cries

"I did what I told you I was going to do. I called the police and had an ambulance pick him up and wrote a note to the police where I was. I just wanted to see you before they take me away," I say

"Is he alright?" she asked which pushed me over the edge

"What is wrong with you!" I yell and punch the wall

"Nothing," she says

"Do you even know what he did to you, I don't know why you're so concerned over him," I say

"Just like you were concerned for your brother every time I wanted to call the police for him hitting you and you refused," she retorts which took me by surprise since X was a touchy topic for the both of us

"That was a low blow and you know it, besides he was my brother and I needed him, it's different because I was able to protect myself," I respond

"What because I'm a girl I can't fight back. Huh Jack?" she asks

**Brook POV**

I watch as this argument unfolds.

"What because I'm a girl and I can't fight back. Huh Jack?" she asks

"No, but he's much stronger and took advantage of you, plus X provided for me I lived with him and depended on him. What has this guy done for you besides give you black eyes and burn marks?" he asks

"I tried to fight back!" she cries and Jack motions towards her and she sees the full extent of the damage done tonight

"I know," he said softly

"Oh my God Jack, your hand is swollen it might be broken and who's blood is that?" she asks

"His I guess," he answers and she pats down on his stomach to make sure when his face grimaces. "Oww"

"What? It hurts right there?" Sam asks as she presses down on the same area

"Yeah," he answers and she lifts his shirt and it exposes a stab wound

"Where did that come from?" Sam asks

"I don't know I guess he got a stab at me when I was on top of him, I didn't really notice until now," he says

"Well you need to get treated by a doctor," I say and I press the button for a nurse to come

"Hi, is anything wrong in here?" she asks

"Yes my friend Jack is injured, can you take care of him?" I ask

"Sure come with me sir," she motions for Jack to follow

"Mom, can you make sure Jack is alright," she asks

"Sure sweetie I'll be right back

**Third Person POV**

The nurse set Jack up in an emergency room and told him to remove all clothing. I stepped out for that moment until she called me in. She called for a doctor to come check out his stab wound.

"Sir, can you tell me how you got this stab wound?" the doctor asks

"Well I got into a fight and I didn't notice he even stabbed me," he answers

"Yeah, well it doesn't look good, it could have an infection depending on…" the doctor stopped when he noticed that Jack was unconscious and blood was pouring from the wound. He called for emergency surgery and rushed him to an OR. A nurse told Brooke she'd tell her when there was any new information, but said it didn't look good. It was hours later when the nurse came out of the OR.

"How is he doing?" Brooke asked

"He's in a coma, he lost too much blood. The knife hit a major organ, the liver. Other injuries are a broken hand and wrist." The nurse says

"Will he wake up?" Brooke asks

"It's hard to tell, but most likely no, he lost way too much blood and he's on the transplant list. He'll need a new liver since the last one was severely lacerated." She answered

Brooke walked back into Sam's room where she was once sleep, but awoke to Brooke's footsteps

"How is he mom?" she asks

"He isn't too good," Brooke answers

"What's wrong?" Sam asks

"Well all that blood on his shirt was his. Declan managed to not only break his hand and wrist but he stabbed his liver. He needs a liver transplant and he's in a coma because of too much blood loss," Brooke explains

"Oh my God mom, this is my entire fault," Sam cries until a nurse rushes in for Brooke

"Ma'am, you son is awake and he is asking for Sam," the nurse says

"Can I go mom?" Sam asks

"Yes you can, I on the other hand, need to get a hold of his parents," Brooke says

The nurse takes Sam to see Jack

"Why did you have to be an idiot and go beat him up?" Sam said

"Because I love you," Jack said in a low voice before he went unconscious again causing Sam to cry and hug him for dear life, praying that everything will be alright and he'd wake up.


End file.
